Burning Legion Remnants
This is by no means a solid canon on what occurred after the destruction of the main Legion, simply a fanon speculation. Feel free to add to this page as you wish. "So many warlords across the cosmos claim the title of Supreme Commander, yet they are supreme over splinters of infinity. The Legion is dead, and there are billions of successors to its corpse." Overview The blow dealt upon the Burning Legion as a result of their absolute defeat in Antorus has effectively destroyed them. Following this climactic siege, the Legion lost the religious authority of the Shivarra's coven, the manufacturing capabilities of Kin'garoth, the dominion of both Antoran High Command and the Dark Titan himself. Coupled with the effective loss of the planet Argus, the Legion's primary command structure, factories, and communications has shattered. However, this has far from destroyed the Legion completely. In the absence of an overarching command, the most powerful demons have carved out swathes of space, armies, and technology, most claiming true leadership over the Burning Legion. These organizations have been labeled as Burning Legion Remnants, as none are as prominent or powerful as the original Legion. Power Structure Most remnants of the Legion carry on the harshly meritocratic caste traditions of the original Legion, dispensing reward for excellent work and severe reprimand for mistakes or poor decisions. This being said, the caste system of the Legion appears to have remained in place, save in few aberrant groups, such as the Gan'arg Empire. Most remnants are led by either a triumvirate of generals, or a supreme commander. Keeping in the spirit of the Legion, these leaders are typically Nathrezim, Eredar, or Annihilan. Shivarrans and Ered'ruin such as Supreme Commander Kazzak have been known to carry this role, though are markedly less common. Certain remnants composed entirely of a certain race, including the Felborne and Arakkoa, are led differently. Below the prime leadership caste lay Inquisitors, Jailers, Fel Lords, Overfiends, Observers, and Aranasi. These serve as captains to the rank below, being soldiers. In the soldier caste lay most demons, save the Gan'arg, Imps, and Imp mothers, and Wyrmtongue. These act as laborers and fodder. Relationships Most Legion remnants are openly hostile towards each other, and will fight between themselves for swathes of territory and technology. Few have been observed to trade with one another without some form of ulterior motive. Some, however, have been known to briefly ally against larger threats, before turning against one another. The Gan'arg Empire A diminutive outcropping of a mere one star system, the Gan'arg empire is a notable exception to the animosity shared between most remnants. Due to the Gan'arg's importance in constructing most of the Legion's technology, a remnant that lacks Gan'arg and their knowledge is likely to be planet bound and destroyed. Certain Gan'arg realized this, and formed their own small empire of mercenaries. The Empire is known to hire out their engineers for a price, as well as constructing war machines and vehicles to sell for knowledge, gold, and other currencies. As monoliths, artillery, forges, and other tech is highly valuable to any upstart remnant, the Empire is tolerated and traded with. The Shadow Council The remains of the Shadow Council from both the alternate Draenor and the main timeline remain a follower of the Burning Legion. In truth, they serve countless different remnant factions of the Legion, all claiming the title of prime. With the Shadow Council kept unenlightened, they continue to commit sacrifice and atrocities in the name of their false masters. Known Legion Remnants This is far from a comprehensive list, as there are simply too many to list reliably. This is a list of the most notable groups. * Death Guard of Hizax, lead by Supreme Lord Hizax (Ered'ruin led, multiple races) * Gan'arg Empire, lead by the Council of Darkminds (Gan'arg led and composed) * Coven of Arach'ik, lead by High Matriarch Wekiss (Aranasi led, Imps) * The Black Covenant, lead by the Dark Prophet Mephi'runm (Shivarra led, multiple races) * Servants of Torment, lead by Supreme Executioner Vehn (Sayaad led, multiple races) * Doom's Cry, lead by Supreme Commander Kazzak (Ered'ruin led, multiple races) * Bleakswords of the True Path, lead by High Magistrix Esel'dina (Felborne led and composed) * Sethekk's Will, lead by Shadow Sage Crawzix (Arakkoa led and composed) * The Starburners, lead by Grand Admiral Hoket (Eredar led, multiple races) (WIP) Category:Burning Legion